Thorns
by koolawantxox4u
Summary: She's a rose in every essence. Beautiful, alluring, teasing, but deadly. No matter how many times I reach, I always end up injured. Rated T for now HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Why do we still do these -_- Everyone knows I don't own twilight 'cause if I did I would have been replaced Edward with a more suitable character.**

**Side note, was breaking dawn awesome or what? :D**

I took a deep breath trying to remember all the smells I was familiar with. I would miss the dry desert air, that's for sure. I picked up my suitcases and dragged them out to the car. "Pop the truck mom." I waited and the action that I was expecting was not preformed. I huffed and walked over to the driver's side of the car. Soft weeping sounds could be heard.

I approached cautiously, careful not to trigger another crying session. Believe it or not, Renee has been having these episodes all week. "Mom, please don't do this again I'm going to be late for my flight. Now please pop the trunk." She sniffled a few times and complied with my wishes.

I knew I sounded harsh, but If I wasn't we'd surely miss my flight. I threw the cases in the trunk carelessly, not caring if anything broke. I slammed the trunk shut. Jogging I made it to the passenger side and slipped in. "Put your seat belt on."

And like that, we were off. The drive to the airport was mostly quiet aside from a few choked sobs here and there. Arriving at the airport I took my bags out of the trunk and began walking in, not waiting for my mom to follow.

Please mom, don't pull no sappy shit on me. I prayed quietly to myself. Almost there...

"Oh Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" Damn.

I huffed and rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. I turned around and put on the best fake smile I could manage. "Yeah mom, it's ok really. I know how much traveling the world is important to you, but it's not all important to me." I gave her shoulder a last reassuring squeeze and before she could object again I was wheeling my suitcase down the aisle.

I placed my suitcases on the conveyor belt and stepped through the metal detector. Renee has never given a rat's ass about me before. No reason why she should start now. I gritted my teeth in frustration. So glad to be getting away from that woman and her boy-toy Robbin. I handed my passport and ID to the flight attendant.

"Bella Swan?" The flight attendant looked at me and my ID, then back to me. He was young, possibly in his 20's. Thick curly red hair topped his oval shaped head and hazel eyes surrounded by long red eye lashes stared back at me. Carl was what the name tag read. Typical. I tapped my foot impatiently. The picture looks exactly like me; I would know since I just took it four weeks ago. Carl then handed my card back and slipped me a piece of paper with it.

"Thank you Miss Swan and have a nice flight." Eh, is that a lustful look in his eyes? Ew Carl. I couldn't bring myself to smile, so a small curt head nod was given instead. Once on the plane I took out the crumpled piece of paper and gave it a once over before tossing it aside.

_Call Me?_

Was written with a set of digits written under it. Never in a million years would he have a chance with me.

"Excuse me!" A shrill voice called out to me, instantly catching my attention. "What?" I hissed. A nerdy adolescent shoved his glasses farther up on his face and in the other outstretched hand laid a crumpled piece of paper. "You should treat this plane with respect and not litter." What a nasty nasally voice... I don't like that.

I raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow giving him a dubious look before scoffing. _You have got to be kidding. _"I don't have any care for the item you currently possess so unless you want to throw it away sit down and shut up." The last part came out a bit harshly but seeing as if my mood was constantly deteriorating I really didn't care. Actually come to think of it I've been being an ass to just everyone today.

The teen eyed me suspiciously before taking a seat next to me. "Well you didn't have to use such words Miss. I would have much preferred if you said 'please go throw it away from me."

I turned and glared at him murderously. To my pleasure he whimpered and flinch back; and that smug grin was replaced with a tight line. Briefly I wondered it would be satisfying to break his scrawny pencil-like neck. No, probably not. I began feeling a slight burning in the back of my throat.

"This is going to be a long flight..."

* * *

><p>I arrived in Seattle within a few hours. I walked out of the airport, stretching my stiff limbs and unlocking my joints. Mm. Never again will I take another plane. Running could have gotten me here in a much more timely fashion with dignity left to spare.<p>

The August air was crisp and fresh. Unlike Arizona the air was extremely moist here. It almost felt like I was taking in a glass full of water every intake.

"Bells."

I turned around and was greeted by a smiling aging man in his mid forties. "Hey Charlie." Charlie, my father, scratched the back of his head and mumbled something of a hello. Seems like things never change. Still The same awkward Charlie I knew years ago. I wasn't sure if I should hug or not, so I settled for a light punch in the shoulder.

"Yes well." He continued and opened the passenger door. I think we should get going."

The drive was long, and frankly, boring. I stared out of the window to distract myself. But all I saw were trees, trees, trees... oh look a deer. Charlie coughed in the seat next to me. Usually when men do that they're preparing for a speech.

"Well Bella as you know I am the Chief cop around here so uh, I think some rules are in order here. I know you're 17 but no drinking or drugs-" I snorted from the seat next to him. Yup I was a right a speech. "-your curfew is at twelve on the dot. You can date, but I need to be able to meet him first. No creepy, stalker guys either. And no hunting deer. They're becoming rare in these parts." No deer? And they're my favorite too. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "But there was an abundant of deer just a few year ago, what happened?"

I visibly noticed Charlie stiffen and he went quiet next me choosing not to answer my question. Touchy subject? What happened to Forks while I was gone?

We pulled up in our drive way shortly after. The house still looked the exact same. Although, it was in bad need of a paint job. I walked ahead and pushed open the front door, surprised that it wasn't locked. Then again it _was_ a cop's house. I entered the kitchen first taking in the dull paints and average furniture. And I wasn't very surprised to find the living room with only a T.V and a recliner.

I paused at the bottom of the stairs when an unusual feeling approached me. The feeling, that I was being watched.

I looked around to see no one but Charlie enjoying Sunday football. _Odd._ I thought before shaking off the feeling and running two at a time up the stairs. The master bed room lay dead ahead with my name printed on the door. He gave up his own bedroom? Impressive.

Opening the door I was greeted with baby blue colored walls and a pure white carpet. Aren't I going to have fun keeping that clean. I walked on the plush thick carpet enjoying the comfort it brought to my feet. A king sized bed sat pushed up against the wall in the middle of the room. I ran my hand over the dark blue comforter. I was pleased with the decorations and felt appreciative of the work Charlie put into the room. I sunk into the bed and moaned. So soft.

Feeling a breeze I looked up and gasped and what used to be a wall. It was knocked down and replaced with two sets of sliding doors leading to a balcony.

"You like it?" Charlie appeared the the door frame with both of my suitcases.

"Yes I love it." Before I could stop myself I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Thank you so much." We stood like that for awhile, locked in an awkward embrace. He coughed and I let go before shuffling back a few paces. A light blush tinted his cheeks. "Here." Charlie handed me my slightly over weight baggage. The only reason I could tell was from the grunt that escaped Charlies mouth while handing them over. "You uh, want to unpack early because you have school tomorrow."

I suppressed the need to roll my eyes. Lord only knows how many times I've done that today. As if sensing the argument that was about to unfold Charlie ducked out of my room and high-tailed it downstairs; most likely to finish his game. I picked up the two suitcases and tossed them onto my bed as if they weighed nothing. Well, given my current strength they did feel a little weightless. I couldn't help my mind from wandering while unpacking.

High School eh? Haven't been there in close to a decade. And the thought of so much delicious blood in one spot made my fangs tingle in anticipation. I felt the venom flood my mouth before swallowing. Unfortunately I wasn't allowed to give into my natural desires... even though I really wanted to.

"Charlie!" I yelled from my bedroom door. "I'm going out to hunt." A grunt from his general direction confirmed that he heard. Changing into some sweats and a tee I quickly went over to my balcony and jumped off. I landed feet first, like I expected to and ran deep into the forest. I was quite exhilarating. Back in Arizona there weren't dense forest. New animals with new smells enticed me and I felt my heart swell with glee. Yes, I was truly in my element.

"Oof." I hit hard and landed on my back. Rubbing my now sore head I looked for the object that obscured my path. It would appear that dodging trees is something I need to get used to though. I stood up rubbing my sore bottom and wiped the dirt off.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. _Run_.

"..." What the hell? I closed my eyes and listen the sounds of the forest. Deer running, Mother bear playing with her cubs, scurrying rats. I shook my head, running a hand through my black tresses. This is the second time today I had this feeling of being... watched. Wait, the birds. I don't hear any birds. I hunched into a defensive position letting a low growl escape my throat. I felt absolutely stupid standing here alone... growling at no one.

I stood up confused and studied my surroundings once again. Hm. Usually no birds equaled something coming. Unless, there are naturally no birds here. Odd, completely odd. What mysteries do you have going on Forks?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who reads these?:P<strong>

**Wow it has been a while since I've been on FF. :P Any who I've recently had an addiction to BellxRose stories. Buuuuuut most of the stories on here are like one-shots -_- (they are a few good multi one's too but I read them all...) So I decided to to a multi-chap fic on this couple. First time writing anything that has to do with Rose I'm going to do my best to keep her in character. But she won't be bitchy this whole story.**

**They may be typo's in here so I'm sorry. I read this thing like 5 times over and caught allot so hopefully...**

**ALSO you can notice I was changing the word for Bella's luggage a lot. hehe sorry**

**Yes as you may be able to tel Bella is a vampire... well, kinda is. I promise it will be explained in later chapters so please don't ask because it's a secret ;)**

**Mmmm, what else... this chapter is short but I promise it gets more interesting and longer from here on out.**

**Until next time please review and tell me what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Late upload, sorry.**

* * *

><p>The clouds above where heavy with rain and they threatened to spill at a moments notice. I leaned against my sleek black Mercedes Benz sipping my latte and surveying the scene. The students were for the most part really ordinary. They all wore the same style, and pretty much all looked the same. Save for the few students who were a little adventurous.<p>

A silver Volvo slipped in and parked across from me. Said car produced two beautiful people. The first was a tall slightly built male. He had thick brown eyelashes, surrounded by even thicker eyebrows. A cocky, lopsided grin was on full display. But I think the most interesting thing about him was his hair. Somehow, it managed to defy gravity. But what-or should I say who- came next caught my attention.

This beautiful, no, gorgeous woman stepped out. The first thing I noticed was her pricey five inch black heels she had on. My eyes slowly worked there way up her long skinny jean clad legs, over the strip of skin of her stomach and stopped to rest on her rather impressive chest. And then finally, finally I reached her face. Deep pools of amber glared venomously at me. Her full, naturally red lips were slightly part. She flipped her golden hair behind her shoulder while giving me a once over. The male she had arrived with whispered in her ear and then they were off.

Well, damn.

I may have to go home and change my panties because that was... well... damn.

"I see you noticed some of the Cullen children. Hi, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of Forks High. And you, you must be Isabella Swan." The Asian boy held out a hand while flashing me a white smile. He was slightly attractive with cropped black hair and Asian charm. "Please, call me Bella." I reached for his hand and shook it.

"Let me walk to your class." Normally, I would have shot him down in a hot minute. But, his intentions seemed innocent enough and I let him take my arm.

"I'll walk with you but don't put me on your paper, deal?"

"How did you know I ran the newspaper?" He pouted and waited for me to answer. I said nothing and he sighed. "Fine, deal. Let me see your schedule." I dug around my front pocket for awhile before producing a crumpled schedule.

"Ah, man."

"What?"

"You have french right before lunch." I cocked an eyebrow at that.

"And why is this a bad thing?"

"A bad thing? Oh no absolutely not! You have that class with the blond Cullen you saw moments ago. I've been trying to get a class with her for years!"

I furrowed my eyebrows, deep in thought. Having a conversation while dodging gawking high-school students isn't exactly easy. Eric was blabbering about something he did last weekend but my attention was elsewhere. 151D... 152D...

"Well Eric it was nice meeting you I'll see you later." He shrugged and offered another toothy grin and invited me to sit with him during lunch fourth period. I agreed and waved goodbye before officially stepped into the classroom.

AP chemistry was first. The class was full, save for a seat next to gravity defying hair boy. I passed my slip to the teacher and took my seat. Mr. Chapman explained that we were going to watch a movie today.

"Hello, you must be Isabella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen." His voice was soothing, with an almost musical quality to it. I took the offered hand and shook it. His hand was freezing.

"New students are a big deal around here huh?" He laughed quietly while nodding his head.

"Quite. But I can't blame you. It's an ideal location for my family. We uh, don't do well in sunlight."

I gave him a quizzical look. Edward smiled and shrugged. I pitched my voice out of human range. "Vampires?"

Edward laughed. "You're awfully blunt but yes. What gave it away?"

I tapped my chin and pretended to think. "Gee, I dunno. Maybe the cold hard skin, lack of a heartbeat, and inhuman beauty? But something confuses me, why are you eyes golden and not red?"

He hummed in thought. "I believe this should be a question for a question."

I huffed, but motioned for him to continue.

"Your heartbeat is too slow to sustain life, your body temperature is extremely low and... and I sense something inhuman about you." Edward had his eyebrows down with a deep look in his eyes. "I can't hear your thoughts either."

"My thoughts?" I asked. "Are you a mind reader? And to answer your question I'm a vampire. Well, mostly."

"Yes, something like that." He leaned further back into his chair. "What do you mean by mostly a vampire?"

I mimicked his action and propped my legs up onto the desk. "It's a slow changing process. Too long of a story for today." He nodded and didn't push the subject. I took a while to think about my next question. "Why are you so willing to tell me what you are. Aren't you worried that I'll go tell?"

The bell rung. Signalling the end of class. We gathered or book bags and began to file out the class room.

"Because, you have as much to lose as we do."

* * *

><p>Next class there were two things I noticed right off the bat. One, everyone was staring at me, I mean everyone. And two, the only available seat was next to a very pissed off blond. The teacher cleared his throat while placing a hand on my shoulder. Hm. I do not approve of this physical contact.<p>

"Everyone this is Isabella-"

"Bella" I corrected.

"What?"

"Please just call me Bella."

"... Ok then. Everyone this is Bella Swan. She just moved here and I'm going to ask that you all treat her with kindness." For some reason he started directly at Rosalie when he said that. Her response was an eye roll. Mr. whateverhisnameis then directed me to take a seat.

If looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I would be fucked with the look she gave me a I sunk in the seat next to her.

"Welcome to another amazing year at Forks High. Most of you know me but I'm Mr. Jaques and I'm obviously the advanced placement french teacher. Now I expect nothing but the best from you student so let's go over the syllabus and rules and all that jazz. I'll pass them out and you all can discuss it among yourself."

The rest of class went by uneventfully and when the bell rung she shot out of her seat and was out of the door in record time. I was completely dumbfounded so like an idiot I just sat there with a dumb look on my face. This of course caused me to be late for my next class.

"So glad you could join us Ms. Swan." I was greeted to math by middle age balding man. He had a look on his face that wasn't exactly welcoming. "Being a new student does not gain you any favors so attempt to show up to class on time from now on. Or if you prefer, don't come at all. Please," he gestured to a seat in the back of the class room. "Take a seat so I can continue doing what I'm paid to do."

I shuffled to the back of the class and slumped into my seat. I was too pissed to even pay attention so I just sat a silently fumed.

* * *

><p>By the time I reached lunch I was hungry, pissed, and tired. Charlie was going to catch hell when he got home. High-school my ass. I followed Eric to a circular table filled with a few students.<p>

"Guys this is Bella. Bella this is Jessica, Lauren, Angela, and Mike." We all gave our respective nods before I sat down. Except for Lauren, she just glared at me. I plucked a fry from my plate and dipped it in ketchup.

"You look really cute when you're eating..." Mike was staring a me intently with a creepy smile on his face. Uh, what the hell? When I didn't reject him right away he took it as a cue to scoot closer. His cheap cologne wafted in my face and I scrunched up my nose is disgust. "Mike, you're in my personal space. Back off" He just shrugged, picked up one of my fries and ate it.

_Oh hell no_. I moved my tray to the other side of me. I could already tell that things were going to end very badly for him. I focused my attention on Angela to curb my oncoming anger. We began a small friendly debate about the vampire movie coming out in November. And soon the whole table fell into a comfortable conversation.

"You girls keep talking, you're giving me great material for my paper this week!"

"Eric-" Angela began, only to be cut off by Jessica.

"Oh look, it's the Cullen's." I turned to look in the direction Jessica was looking in. On the far side of the cafeteria five gorgeous beings strolled in. A big almost bear like man with a goofy smile walked in with his arm around Edward's shoulder. They seemed to be laughing about some joke. Following them was a slightly build man with golden wavy locks. He looked slightly pained with his eyes flickering every once in a while. Holding his hand was a pixie like girl. Her hair was short and spiked in many different directions. She practically danced while she walked. The blonde strolled in right after.

All beautiful, all vampires.

"The Cullen's are like so gross." I was brought out of my creeper like state by Jessica.

"They're all like adopted by the rich doctor Cullen and his wife. Alice and Jasper- the one who were holding hands- are like totally dating. Which is like incest right?" She looked to Lauren for verification, who just grunted in agreement.

"Yeah but they aren't really related so it's not the same thing." Angela shrugged while picking with her lunch. I gave a small smile that she returned. I already liked her.

Jessica just rolled her eyes and continued.

"Emmett is the really huge guy and Edward is the sexy one with the amazing hair. But don't try to ask him out" Jessica added quickly. "No one at this school is good enough for him. He won't even like talk to anyone."

Angela chuckled softly next to me. "Don't listen to her Bella. She was just rejected by Edward and she's still butt sore about it." At that the entire table erupted into laughter.

I shrugged. "He didn't seem to have a problem talking to me in class today." I watched Jessica's eyes widen. I smirked at her. Eric was writing down notes while mumbling "edward talks to bella..."

"Wow, you're lucky Bella. I've never heard him to talk to anyone outside his family." Angela sighed. "What I would do to talk to him..."

I rolled my eyes playfully and stole another look at the Cullen table. Edward was looking at Jessica with a disgusted face while Emmett just looked mildly entertained. Alice was giggling and Jasper just looked... well, like Jasper.

"The blonde, her name?" I asked, never taking my eyes off her.

"Oh that's Rosalie. But she is a _massive_ bitch so I suggest not even talking to her."

I turned my attention back to Jessica. "Why is that?"

She looked at me as if I just asked why the sky was blue. "Oh Bella, you like need to listen to more gossip." She pushed her tray away and stared directly at me. Her eyes lit up and her smile began to widen.

I leaned closer to Angela's ear. "Am I going to regret asking that question?" She looked at me apologetically and slowly nodded her head.

"Welp!" I stated loudly, shooting up out of my seat. "I need to find my next class so I'll see you guys later." I quickly walked away before Jessica could began to preach about the joys of gossip. I slipped out the cafeteria and looked carefully for teachers. A clear hall.

I pulled my schedule out of my back pocket and smoothed out the folds. "Let's see... looks like I have- oof!" I hit something hard and fell back. Man, this is the second time I fell in 24 hours! An angry growl brought me out of my musing. I scrambled up quickly only to come face to face with Rosalie. When did she leave the lunch room? One heel clicked against the floor as she shifted her weight.

"I'm sorry I should have been paying attention."

"Yeah, you should have." Rosalie opened her mouth to say something else but thought better of it. Instead she pushed passed me and continued walking down the hall.

"Bitch."

"I heard that."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went on without a hitch. I walked into the office, dropping of the signed slip of paper. Once out in the parking lot I noticed that nearly all the cars were still here.<p>

"Hey Bella!" A very out of breath Angela ran up.

"Yeah Ang, what's up?" She paused to catch her breath before smiling. "Give me your number." We exchanged numbers with promises to text each other. I tucked my phone in my pocket and continued down the parkway.

I made my way to my car noticing the silver Volvo. Edward was no where to be seen but Rosalie stood rigid against the back of the car. She had a compact mirror opened and was applying another coat of lip gloss.

My phone buzzed.

_**You should apologize - Edward**_

_How did you get my number?  
><em>

_**I heard you give it to Angela - Edward**  
><em>

_I'm a bit creeped out.  
><em>

_**Don't be, I would consider us friends, I mean you do know my most guarded secret - Edward**  
><em>

_Yeah whatever. Apologize to who exactly?__  
><em>

_**Rose, of course. - Edward**  
><em>

_Why the hell would I do that? It was an accident! And how do you know about it?  
><em>

_**Just do it, trust me. Her bad side is a place you don't want to be. She will make your senior year a living hell. And I'm her brother, of course I know about it. She was giving you a full cuss out in math. She has serious mood swings though. Be careful - Edward**  
><em>

I huffed tossing my phone into the back seat of my car. I glanced nervously at Rosalie. She was still applying her lip gloss.

"This is suicide." But before I could talk myself out of it I strolled right up to her. "Rosalie." She glanced up, a seemingly permanent frown on her face. She closed the mirror and placed it and the lip gloss in her over sized purse.

"What." Those golden eyes pierced mine, rooting me to the spot and impairing my ability to speak. I actually forgot what I even wanted to talk about Oh wait, apology, right. My heart was beating erratically and I saw her eyes flicker to a pulse point on my neck.

"Listen, earlier today really was an accident and I don't want any problems between us-"

"No." Her voice was sharp and instant. She gabbed a finger at my chest, effectively pushing me back a few paces. "You listen to me. I don't know what the hell you are, but stay the hell away from me and the rest of my family. Just because Edward likes you doesn't mean I do. And if you tell anyone about us I swear I _will _end you."

There was now a crowd of students forming around us.

"What the hell is your deal?" I could feel myself becoming angry. "I haven't done anything to purposely upset you."

Rosalie hissed and moved closer to me, too close for comfort. But at the moment I didn't care, I moved closer. Or faces were only a few inches apart. She smelled like vanilla and cinnamon.

"Or, are you intimidated by me?" I continued pressing her. I saw that this instantly got a rise out of her. her nose flared and her eyes were now a inky black.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You heard me. Do I need to remove the shit out of your ears along with that giant stick up your ass?"

I did foresee a hit coming, but I was not expecting it to be so fast. Rosalie's fist made hard contact with my jaw, causing me a fly back a few feet. I hit the concrete... hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Long time no see huh? Sorry for any spelling mistakes for I am without a beta. If you would like to beta my work please message me... please? I know this chapter is a bit boring but there has to be a build up.<br>**

**It's the summer now so I should be able to update about once a weekish.  
><strong>

**I also need a cover so please ignore the one they automatically put on. I'll get around to either drawing one or finding a picture to put there.  
><strong>

**See ya.  
><strong>


End file.
